Blog użytkownika:Biedroblog Oli/Wszystkie Rozdziały
Odrazu na wstępie bardzo was przepraszam za moje głupie błędy ortograficzne ale miejcie na uwadze to że to mój pierwszy wpis, oczywiście mam nadzieje że bardziej zwracacie uwagę na fabułe a nie na błędy ale okej nagadałam się nagadałam a teraz życzę miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 1 *Pewnego dnia w domu Marinette* -Oh...Tiki powiec mi dlaczego ja zawsze się tak jąkam przy Adrienie? -Może dlatego że się w nim podkochujesz? Zaśmiała się Tiki. -C..co j..aa?! Wyjąkała Marinette. -Tak ty! Odpowiedziała kwami. -Eee...No może trochę...Przyznała dziewczyna. *W domu Adriena* -Plag ty świntuchu! Może troche kultury?! -Mój drogi Adrienie czy ty naprawdę myślisz że ja kiedyś będę kulturalny? Zśmiał się kwami. -Było by miło...tylko to trochę denerwujące że ciągle musze ci powtarzać "Plag nie jedz tego! Plag to nie do jedzenia! Plag nie gryź tego!". Powiedział znudzony. -Jakoś ja nie narzekam jak musze wysłuchiwać o tej twojej "biedrąsi" .Odpowiedział dogryźliwie Plag. -Oh Plag cicho bądź! Słyszysz to? -A...le...c..o? odpowiedział kwami z pełną buzią. -Te wybuchy! czas na przemiane! Plag wysuwaj pazury! Pochwili Adrien jako Czarny kot skakał już po dachach budynków. I zaczoł szukać kolejnej ofiary akumy. *W tej samej chwili Marinette* -Tiki słyszysz to? czas na przemiane! Tiki kropkuj taaaak! Gdy już spotkała Czarnego kota i znaleźli Granatnice (bo ta miała na imię ich nowa przeciwniczka) powiedziała do kota rzeby odciągnoł jej uwage wtedy ona zabrała jej przedmiot w którym była akuma.Niestety w ostatniej chwili Granatnica strzeliła w biedronkę która już miała oczyszczać akumę. -Biedronka!!!!!!!!!!! Nie!!!!!!!! Kot chciał pobiec do biedronki która straciła przytomność ale wiedział że najpierw musi złapać akume więc znalazł jakiś słoik i złapał akume.Odrazu potem pobiegł do biedronki i zaczoł płakać.SIedział i płakał nad nią tak z dwie godziny.Na jego pierścieniu zostały już tylko dwie poduszki,w tej chwili biedronka ockneła się i wyszeptała do kota: -Co...się..stało? -Biedronka? Ty żyjesz! -Yy...no chyba tak. Zaśmiała się cichutko. Kot mocno ją przytulił i poiedział że akuma jest pod słoikiem.Dziewczyna szybko oczyściła akume, zaraz potem kot spytał ją pod jaki adrez ma ją odprowadzić.Biedronka powiedziała inny adres niż ten pod którym mieszka rzeby kot nie domyślił się kim jest.Gdy już ją odprowadził szybko zniknoł za budynkami bo ostatnia poduszka na jego pierścieniu zaczeła migać.Marinette przemieniła sie za krzakami i nadal obolała doszła do swojego domu. Następnego dnia* Adrien od rana siedział przed komputerem i przeglądał najnowsze wiadomości o swojej ukochanej.Tak jak się spodziewał nowy wpis oraz filmik na ktorym biedronka straciła przytomność i to jak nad nią płakał. -Plag jak myślisz kim może być biedronka? -Pff...myślisz że mnie to obchodzi? Osobiście wolę ser. -No tak mogłem się spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi. -Ej byłbyś tak miły i przestał marzyć o tej biedrąsi? -Plag cicho bądź. Masz tu swój ser. -Ser!!! Właśnie wybiła godzina 8:00. -O nie! Spuźnie się do szkoły! Adrien wybiegł w pośpichu do szkoły. Rozdział 2 Adrien* Kiedy Adrien dobiegł do szkoły niestety był już spuźniony.Ale właśnie przez to jedno małe spuźnienie wszystko się zmieni... Zaczoł się nowy semestr dlatego pani zaczeła usadzać uczniów, i wtej chwili powiedziała... "Marinette i....Chloe" "Następnie Alya i Adrien" -Co?! Ja mam siedzieć obok tej głupiej Marinette?! -Chloe wież mi ja też nie mam ochoty siedzieć koło ciebie.... -Proszę pani niech mnie pani przesadzi! Naprzykład koło Adriena a Alye do Marinette. -Chloe to niemorzliwe siedzisz z Marinette i koniec! Powiedziała nauczycielka. Pod koniec lekcji Chloe wymyśliła jak upokorzyć Marinette której nieznosiła.Gdy zadwonił dzwonek i wszyscy wyszli z klasy Chloe ze swoją przyjaciółką znalazły Marinette,złapały ją i zaprowadziły do łazienki. -Chloe co ty wyprawiasz?! Spytała zrospaczona Mrinette. -A jak myślisz? Odpowiedziała złośliwym głosem dziewczyna. I w tej chwili Chloe zaczeła malować twarz dziewczyny szminką.Marinette była zrospaczona i jednocześnie wściekła...Dodatkowo Chloe wyprowadziła ją na oczach wszystkich nawet Adriena,jej plan się powiudł Marinette została upokorzona.Kiedy już ją puściły dziewczyna zrospaczona pobiegła za szkołe. Władca Ciem* -Upokorzenie....To doskonały łup dla mojej małej akumy...Leć mój mały motylky i opętaj jej zbłąkaną dusze. Marinette* Kiedy akuma doleciała do jej kolczyków... -Jestem Władca Ciem i daje cie moce byś mogła upokorzyć innych tak jak oni ciebie..lecz oddasz mi jedną małą przysługę.... -Tak Władco Ciem! I już nie było dawnej miłej Marinette teraz była zła dziewczyna która pobiegła odrazu do szkoły... Adrien -Marinette?! -Nie, Marinette już nie ma teraz jest "Ladybug"! (ponieważ została przemieniona w biedronkę) -Co?! -hahahaah! Ale nie taka zwykła biedronka...! -O nie czas na przemianę..Wyszeptał chłopak. Schował się w toalecie.... -Plag wysówaj pazury! Zaczeła się walka... Rozdział 3 Zaczeła się walka.... Adrien cały czas myślał dlaczego przemieniła się akurat w biedronkę...Czyżby jego ukochaną była Marinette? To nie było pewne wkońcu miała inny strój, prawdziwa biedronka była czerwona w czare kropki a ta czarna w czerwone kropki...Nie to niemozliwe pomyślał kot.W tym czasie biedronka nie chciała już walczyć z kotem tylko pobiegła do Chloe by się na niej zemścić,oczywiście w sposub zniszczenia jej wyglądu bo jak ona powtarza "zepsuty wygląd to najgorsze co może mnie spotkać" użyła szczęśliwego trafu jej nowy przedmiot do wykorzystania to suszarka,po chwili wiedziała jak ją wykorzystać.Wzieła suszarkę i zniszczyła Chloe jej fryzurę,biedronka była z siebie dumna ale to jej nie wystarczało więc pobiegła w stronę innych uczniów. *Czarny Kot* Czarny kot rozpaczliwie szukał Marinette gdzyżstracił ją z pola widzenia. -Marinette! Gdzie ty jesteś musisz się ocknąć! Mrinette staneła na dachu budynku i powiedziała: -Marinette już nie ma mówiłam ci! -Jest gdzieś tam głęboko w tobie! -Nie ma! A ty co boisz się mnie kici kici? -Marinette ocknij się! Nagle Marinette zaczeła walczyć sama z sobą chciała się ocknąć ale to było dla niej zbyt trudne. -No choć tu do mnie! Powiedziała złowieszczo dziewczyna. Miała plan jak odebrać czarnemu kotu miraculum,zaczeła udawać że pokonała akumę kiedy czarny kot się do niej zbliżył ona go przewruciła i....... Rozdział 4 Ona go przewróciła i....to się stało Marinette zabrała Czarnemu kotu miraculum kiedy przemienił się w Adriena i dziewczyna go ujrzała odrazu zrobiło się jej żal,pochwili z jej kolczyków wyleciała akuma i z powrotem przemieniła się w Marinette.Wiedziała że musi oczyścić akumę więc narazie złapała ją do worka który znalazła na ziemi.W tym czasie Adrien był zdruzgotany gdyż Marinette już wiedziała że jest Czarnym kotem.Oczywiście Marinette oddała mu pierścień ale nadal była oszołomiona. W domu Adriena* -Plag ratuj! Mrinette dowiedziała się, że jestem Czarnym kotem! -A...t..y...myś....li....sz, że mn..ie to ob....cho...dzi? Powiedział kwami z buzią pełną sera. -Powinno! -Ale nie... -Oh....Plag.. W domu Marinette* -Tiki Czarny kot to Adrien! -Co jak to Adrien?! -Tak to Adrien! A ja byłam pod wpływem akumy i do tego zostałam upokorzona! -Marinette nie przejmuj się.... -Ale jak to ?! Adrien od tak długiego czasu podlizywał się biedronce yyy to znaczy mi... -No właśnie teraz jako biedronka bądź dla niego miła. -No w zasadzie masz rację Tiki.... Następnego dnia* Marinett rozmawiała z Alyą kiedy podszedł do niej Adrien, chciał z nią porozmawiać wziął ją za nadgarstek i pociągnoł za sobą... -Marinette skoro już wiesz nikomu tego nie mów proszę Cię... -Do..do...dobrze. Wyjąkała Marinette. -Dziękuje. W tej chwili Adrien przytulił i pocałował ją w czoło.Mrinette prawie się rozpłynęła to były dwa najgorsze a zarazem najlepsze dni w życiu.Nastęnego dnia stało się coś niesamowitego..... Rozdział 5 Następnego dnia stało się coś niesamowitego....Adrien na lekcji siedział jak na szpilkach ponieważ bał się,że Marinette powie komuś że to on jest czarnym kotem....Po lekcjach jak zwykle ktoś został opętany przez akumę i znowu zaczęła się walka.Na końcu Biedronka chciała porozmawiać z Czarnym kotem ale zamigała mu ostatnia poduszka na jego pierścieniu dlatego nie zatrzymywała go. *Marinette* -Tiki muszę z nim o tym porozmawiać... -Ale kiedy? -Sama nie wiem Tiki,zastanawiam się jeszcze czy powiedzieć mu że ja to biedronka..... *NASTĘPNEGO DNIA* Jak zwykle po walce..... -Czarny kocie czekaj!! -Co się stało biedrąsiu? -Ja muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... -Co takiego? -Ja..ja...ja wiem,że ty to naprawdę Adrien... -Co?! I w tej chwili Marinrtte jako biedronka podeszła do Czarnego Kota i go pocałowała.... Rozdział 6 Kiedy Adrien się ocknął stał cały osłupiały, wkońcu spełniły się jego marzenia.A zaś Marinette była cała czerwona dlatego szybko wyciągneła zwoje jojo i znikneła za budynkami.Adrien był bardzo zdziwiony zachowaniem biedronki wkońcu nigdy ale to niegdy w życiu nie była dla niego miła a co dopiero pocałunek?! Lecz nadal nie rozumiał skąd się dowiedziała że jest Adrienem.... *Po chwili w domu Adriena* -Plag wkońcu spełniły się moje marzenia! -Jak to? -No to znaczy nie dokońca ponieważ biedronka nie wiem jakim cudem dowiedziała się że jestem czarnym kotem ale pochwili pocałowała mnie.... -Co?! Zakrztusił się Plag gdzyż jak zwykle jadł camembert. -No właśnie sam nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć! -Ciiii....ja się tu rozkoszuje moim serem a ty mi tu o romansach nawijasz... -Oh Plag tobie tylko jedzenie w głowie. -No wiesz osobiście wolę ser niż kobiety... *Marinette* -Tiki pocałowałam Czarnego kota yyy to znaczy Adriena! -Co?! jak i kiedy?! -No przed chwilą,tak jakoś inpulsywnie... -Dziewczyno spełniły się twoje sny! -Takkk myślałam że się rozpłynę ale zaraz potem uciekłam... *Następnego dnia* W szkole chodziły nowe plotki że doszła jakaś nowa uczennica była to "Lili Serght" oczywiście Alya miała już z nią wywiad....Marinette bardzo chciała się spotkać z Lili ale nigdzie nie umiała jej znaleść.Kiedy do szkoły przyszedł Adrien odrazu zobaczyła takżę Lili. -Ta nowa uczennica podrywa "mojego" Adriena! Alya pomóż! -Nie tym razem musisz poradzić sobie sama. -Co?! Alya?! Nie zostawiaj mnie! -Przepraszam Cię ale mam bardzo ważną sprawe do załatwienia... W takim bądź razie Marinette pobiegła za Adrienem i Lili.Oczywiście Lili zaczeła podlizywać się Adrienowi. Po lekcjach* Władca ciem znowu znalazł kolejną ofiarę akumy... Lecz tym razem coś się zmieniło, Czarny kot jak i Biedronka odrazu się zjawili ale był ktoś jeszcze nowa superbohaterka Volpina.... Rozdział7 Volpina (to oczywiście Lili xd) zjawiła się ni stąd ni z owąt....Marinette nadal była roztrzęśona jeszcze po pocałunku z Adrienem zresztą chłopak tak samo. -Yyyy ktoś ty? Spytała biedronka, -Ja? Ja jestem Volpina! -Volpina? Spytał Adrien. -Tak. -Dobrze może koniec tych pogaduszek wkońcu musimy uwolnić akume! Przerwała im dziewczyna. Volpina miała moc przywoływania co tylko chcę ale gdy to dotknie choćby małej biedronki odrazu zamienia się w pył.Gdy już pokonali złoczyńcę zaczeła się dyskusja typu "skąd jesteś?,od kogo masz miraculum?,jak długo tu mieszkasz? itp" Wszyscy myśleli że Volpina to bliska przyjaciółka Biedronki i Czarnego kota,niestety tak niebyło.Biedronka i Czarny kot ciągle się kłucili z Volpiną ale któregoś dnia Volpina się nie pojawiła tak samo jak LIli.W szkole dowiedzieli się żę Lili znowu się przeprowadziła dopiero w twj chwili Marinette i Adrien zdali sobię prawę że Volpina to była Lili... W domu Marinette* -Tiki już wiem kim była Volpina! -Tak? Kim? -Lili! -Naprawdę? -Tak...dobrze że się przeprowadziła bo dłużej bym z nią nie wytszymała... -Hahahaha Marinette czy ty siebie słyszysz? Jesteś tak zazdrosna o Adriena że nie chcesz nawet by się zaprzyjażnił z inną dziewczyną... -Ohh Tiki nie mów tak! Następnego dnia* Na przerwię stało się coś na co czekaliście dość długo...Adrien podrzedł do Marinette i powiedział..... Rozdział 8 Adrien spytał się Marinette czy chce się z nim spotkać po lekcjach w kawiarence.Marinette oczywiście się zgodziła ale nie spodziewała się że wszystko może się zmienić...Dziewczyna odrazu pobiegła do Alya (Nwm jak się poprawnie pisze Alya xd) by pochwalić się że po szkole idzie z Adrienem na pierwszą randke. -Alya! Czekaj! -Co się stało? -Ja...ja..ja idę po szkole na randkę z Adrienem...Powiedziała zdyszana dziewczyna. -Dziewczyno jak ty to zrobiłaś nie powiedziałaś nic strasznego? -Ymmm...chyba nie.. -No mam nadzieje ale mniejsza o to wreszcie Cię zaprosił! -No właśnie to niesamowite! W domu Adriena* Zaczeła się kłutnia pomiędzy Adrienem a jego tatą... -Ale tato! ja nie chcę zostawiać swoich przyjacół! -Synu już postanowiłem wyjeżdżamy do Londynu na 3 mieśące. -Ale! -Nie ma rzadnego ale! -Tato! ja tu zostanę! -Nie. Adrien wysłał sms do Marinette.... -Marinette czekam na ciebie pod piekarnią twoich rodziców ;) -Dobrzę już schodzę ;) Po minucie dziewczyna była już na dole. -Idziemy? Spytał chłopak. -Tak.Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. W kawiarence* -Marinette...muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... -C...coo takiego? Wyjąkała dziewczyna. -Ja...ja...muszę się przeprowadzić.... -Co?! -Tak.Niestety...Powiedział smutny Adrien. Nagle dziewczyna się rozpłakała i załamana pobiegła do domu... Rozdział 9 Marinette pobiegła załamana do domu. W domu Marinette* Marinette rzuciła swoją torebkę na biuroko i położyła się na łóżku,płakała chyba przez godzinę lub dwie. -Ti..Ti...Tiki Adrien się prze..prz...przeprowadza! Powiedziała zapłakana dziewczyna. -Co jak to? -Ta...Ta....Tak! -Marinette uspokuj się.Powiedzio kwami -Jak?! Największa miłość mojego życia wyprowadza się do Londynu! -Ohhh....Marinette... I w tej chwili Tiki przytuliła dziewczynę. Adrien* -Plag co się stało Marinette? -A jak myślisz jest jej smutno. -Ale... Następnego dnia w szkole* Adrien przyszedł poraz ostatni do szkoły ponieważ jutro musiał wyjechać.Kiedy spotkał Marinette musiał z nią porozmawiać o tym co stało się wczoraj. -Marinette czemu wczoraj się rozpłakałaś? -Ty się jeszcze pytasz czemu?! Właśnie teraz Adrien dostał w twarz torebką... -Ała co ty wyprawiasz?! -Ty...ty...ty nie masz serca! Marinette znowu się rozpłakała i pobiegła do toalety. Dzień wyjazdu Adriena* -Plag ale jak wyjadę nie będę mugł pomagać biedronce! -Musisz coś wymyślić! -Ale co?! Powiedział Adrien ze łzami w oczach. -Nie wiem... -Już wiem Plag! -Co? -Eeee...dowiesz się w swoim czasie... Wyjazd pociągiem* -Czy wszyscy wsiedli? Spytał ojciec Adriena. -Tak.Odparła Nathalie. Właśnie teraz Adrien poszedł do innego wagonu i wyskoczył z pociągu,nic mu się nie stało dlatego wstał i pobiegł do szkoły... Rozdział 10 *Kiedy Adrien dobiegł do szkoły* Nagle Adrien wszedł do klasy cały zdyszany a wtedy Marinette wstała i powiedziała... -ADRIEN?! -Tak... -ALE JAK TO?! *-* -Tak przepraszam Cię... -Dobrze porozmawiamy o tym na przerwie.. *Przerwa* -Adrien! Czekaj! -Marinette? -Poczekaj! Muszę Ci coś dać... No i dała wielkiego kopa obcasemmmm.... -To za to że mnie zostawiłeś! Lecz po chwili Marinrtte mocno przytuliła Adriena... -Marinette bardzo Cię przepraszam....Wyszeptał chłopak. -Dobrzeee najważniejsze że zostałeś... Stali tak wtuleni w siebię przez dłuższą chwile...kiedy przerwał im dzwonek na lekcje... -To dozobaczenia... -Dozobaczenia... *Po lekcjach* Kiedy tata Adriena zadzwonił do syna był wściekły naszczęście pozwolił mu zostać w Paryżu..... Rozdział 11 *Następnego dnia* Adrien był taki szczęśliwy że mugł zostać w Paryżu ale nie miał się gdzie podziać..Napisał sms do Marinette... -Marinette mam pytanko... -Tak? -Czy mugłbym się u ciebie zatrzymać na kilka dni ponieważ mój tata jest w Londynie a ja moge tu zostać, niestety nie mam się gdzie podziać.. -Co?! U mnie?! *-* -Tak,chyba że twoi rodzice się nie zgodzą ;c -Nie nie, jasne że tak! Moi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko! -Naprawdę to super! Będę za pięć minut ;) -Okej :) *Pięć minut później* -Yyy cześć Marinette... -Cze..cze..cześć Adrien -Mogę wejść? -A tak jasne. Kiedy Marinette i Adrien byli już na górze zdali sobie sprawę że mają zrobić razem pracę na biologię,usiedli przy biurku i zaczeli pisać.Kiedy skończyli z przyzwyczajenia przybil żółwika i pwiedzili "zaliczone!" przez chwilę Adrien był skołowany ale mu przeszło.Pod koniec dnia położyli się koło siebię na łóżku.Jak już zasneli Adrien wtulił się w dziewczyne,rano do pokoju weszła... Rozdział 12 I wtedy do pokoju weszła dawno zaginiona mama Adriena...kiedy zobaczyła swojego syna wtulającego się w dziewczynę postanowiła ich nie budzić dlatego zeszła na dół. Ranek* Kiedy Marinette się obudziła czuła się tak jakby nadal śniła ponieważ przytulał ją Adrien...Lecz Adrien obudził się już dawno ale nadal przytulał dziewczynę. -Adrien wstałeś już? -Tak,już dawno.. -Aha okej może wstańmy? -Tak to dobry pomysł. Pochwili byli już ubrani i właśnie zeszli na dół,ale coś się zmieniło na taborecie siedziała jakaś nieznajoma kobieta kiedy się odwruciła w stronę dzieci Adrien nie mugł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie stało... -Ma...ma..mama?! -Synku! Teraz wpadli sobię w ramiona i oboje się rozpłakali,Marinette nie wiedziała co się dzieje dlatego stała jak słup soli.Mama wytłumaczyła jej że ta kobieta to zaginiona matka Adriena. -Ale mamo jak to? Wyszeptała dziewczyna. -Naprawdę. -A co się z nia działo? -Nie wiem kotku nie mówiła mi. -Oh no dobrzę.. Kiedy Adrien odczepił się od mamy był cały we łzach oczywiście we łzach szczęścia. -Mamo co się z tobą działo przez te wszystkie lata? -Kochanie gdybym Ci powiedziała musiałabym znowu od ciebie uciec... -Dobrzę w takim razie nie mów.. W szkole* Rozdział 13 W szkole* -Marinette jak ja się cieszę wreszcie odzyskałem swoją Matke! -Tak wiem ja też się ciesze. -A coś mi się przypomniało...Ym..eee...może chcesz eee..iść ze mną naprzyklad eee...do parku? -Co?! Ja z tobą?! Ymmm to znaczy tak jasne. -Wspaniale,i jeszcze raz bardzo Ci dziękuje że mogę się u ciebie zatrzymać. -Nie...nie..nie ma zaco. Adrien wźoł za rękę Marinette i poszli do szkoły.Marinette była cała czerwona czuła się jak w niebie wkońcu spełniały się jej marzenia...ale kiedy doszli do szkoly Władca Ciem zdążył znaleść nową ofiarę, Marinette i Adrien się przemienieli lecz teraz była jeszcze jakaś dorosła kobienta z miraculum pawia (to jest oczywiście mama Adriena). -Biedrąsiu wiesz kto to? -Nie,nie mam pojęcia... -Tak naprawdę trochę przypomina mi moją mame. -Ymm twoja mama się odnalazła? -Tak! Ty nic nie wiesz? -Nie a skąd miałabym wiedzieć... -Dobrze choćmy jej pomuc. -Tak choćmy. Po walce w domu Marinette* -Tikki Adrien jeszcze nie wrócił więc możemy porozmawiać. -Tak to wspaniale bo mam bardzo ważna sprawę do ciebie. Rozdział 14 ak to wspaniale bo mam do ciebię bardzo ważną sprawę... -Tak Tikki, jaką? -Skoro jesteś już na to gotpwa to musze Ci coś wytłumaczyć...Dawno dawno temu był pewien mężczyzna który w zemście chiciał zawładnąć światem i mieć nie ograniczonom moc... -Tikki czy to był właśnie Władca Ciem? -Tak..Właśnie dlatego chce zdobyć miraculum Czarnego Kota i twoje a jak je zdobędzi to wtedy może zdażyć się coś bardzo złego... -Oh Tikii spokojnie Ja i Czarny Kot damy sobie rade... -A i mam jeszcze jedną sprawe chodzi mi o miraculum pawia... -A tak właśnie ostatnio dołączyła do mnie i Czarnrgo Kota jakaś kobieta z takim miraculum. -No dokładnie to właśnie ona była żoną Władcy Ciem. -Jak to?! Naprawdę?! -Tak. Następnego Dnia* Do domu Marinette przyjechała Manon bawiły się lalkami kiedy dziewcynka musiała już iść chciała zabrać ze sobą jedną lalke.Marinette dałą jej "Lady WiFi" Manon właśnie zeszła na dół i pojechała ze swoją mamą do jej pracy.Mama Manon zabrała swojej córce lalke wtedy dziewczynka bardzo się wściekła. Władca Ciem* -Co jest bardziej skuteczne niż emocje dziecka? Szczególnie ich gniew! Kocham to! -Leć moja mała zła akumo! I leć do tego niesłusznie ukaranego dziecka! Na dworcu ałtobusowym* -Marinette na godzinie 9! -Ale na godzinę 9 nic nie ma. -Nie na telefonie! Tam! -A..Adrien -Choć! I wskoczyły do wagonu. Manon* -Marionetko! Jestem Władcą Ciem! Daję Ci moc dzięki której będziesz mogła wszystkich kontrolować. -Masz na myśli Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota? -Tak jeżeli znajdziesz ich lalki. -I będę mogła wkońcu wygrać? -Tak nareszcie wygrasz.Tak ale będziesz musiała coś dla mnie przynieść. -Zdobędę ich Miraculum. -Jasne mała dziewczynko... Wtedy Maanon przemieniła się.I poleciała do pokoju w którym jej mama szukała papierów,Manon wzieła lalke Lady WiFi szybko poleciała gdzie indziej i wypowiedziała... -Lady WiFi wróć do życia! Alya przemieniła się w Lady WiFi i poleciała do domu Marinette by zabrać lalki Czarnego Kota i Biedronki... Alya przemieniła się w Lady WiFi i poleciała do domu Marinette by zabrać lalki Czarnego Kota i Biedronki... Czarny Kot już prawie tam był ale Marinette ni chciała by Adrien grzebał w jej rzeczach dlatego Biedronka była tam wcześniej...Weszli do domu.. -Maronetko! Nie jest ci wstyd?! -To nie ładnie kaść lalki swojej opiekunki! -Wchodzisz do czyjegoś domu bez pozwolenia zasługujesz iść do łóżka bez deseru! -Wkrótce zdobęde wasze Miraculum i banda złych ludzi nie do końca dobrych. -"Nie do końca dobrych" Jesteś pewna? -Pauza! -Pamiętasz jak pokonaliśmy Lady WiFi? -Niszcząc antene przekaźnikową! Czarny Kot pobiegł na dach by zniszczyć antenę,wtedy marionetka strzeliła pauzą w Biedronkę i zaczeła zbierać lalki.Czarny Kot zniszczył antenę ale to nie podziałało ponieważ Lady WiFi była marionetką a nie normalną ofiarą akumy.W samą pore przyszedł Czarny Kot i pokonał Alye,Biedronka naszczęście została "odpałzowana" (sry nie wiem jak to inaczej ująć xd) lecz Lady WiFi zdążyła zabrać wszystkie lalki i z nimi uciec. -Maronetko oto twoje lalki. -Dziękuje Lady WiFi. I pokoleji zaczeła wymawiać... -Arcyglino wróć do życia! -Ilustrachorze wróć do życia! -Czarny Kocie wróć do.... Wtedy przerwali jej Biedronka i Czarny Kot. -Nie! Wykrzyknoł Czarny Kot.Niestety było już zapuźno... -Czarny Kocie wróć do życia! -Nie! Czarny Kocie nie! Nagle cała piątka staneła przed Biedronką... -Co pięć na jedną?! To miała być uczciwa walka! Zaczeła się walka kiedy Biedronka już chciała zabrać swoją lalkę usłyszała te słowa... -Biedronko wróć do życia! W tej chwili wszystko się zmieniło... Biedronka i Czarny Kot podeszli do Marionetki i oddali jej swoje Miraculum.Wtedy Manon poleciała do władcy Ciem i dała mu ich Miraculum. Wtdety Marionetka poleciała do Władcy Ciem i oddała mu miraculum biedronki i czarnego kota... Władca Ciem odebrał moce Manon a właśnie w tej także chwili biedronka i czarny kot a raczej Marinette i Adrien się ockneli...Marinette spojrzała na Adriena i spytała się go co się stało i co oni tu robią ponieważ nie pamiętała nic z tych kilku godzin,naszczęście on też nic nie pamiętał więc nie mugł się domyślić że Marinette to Biedronka. Lecz to nadal nie rozwiązywało sprawy z ich kwami zresztą i tak dopiero po chwili się zoriętowali że nie mają swoich miraculum. -Yyy...Adrien co się stało i co my tu robimy? -Też chiałbym wiedzieć... -Chiwla Ti..! Yyy...to znaczy Tir? -Co jaki tir? -Eee...Nie ważne... -Dobrze, ale czekaj coś zgubiłem... -Tak? Co takiego pomoge Ci szukać.. -Nie nic dam sobie radę. -No dobrze. Ja...ja...muszę już iść do zobaczenia. -A tak, Do zobaczenia. *Władca Ciem* -Tak! Nareszcie! Miraculum biedronki i czarnego kota! Zdobędę moc dzięki której będę nie zniszczalny! W tej chwili Władca Ciem przemienił się w niezniszczalnego potwora.Nagle na niebie pojawiła się ciemność... Nagle na niebie pojawiła się ciemność... Marinette nie mogła tak długo rozmyślać nad tą sprawą więc postanowiła iść do Adriena i mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Pod domem Adriena* Marinette zapukała do drzwi jej oczą ukazał się Adrien... -Ma...Ma...Marinette? -Yyy....Cześć Adrien... -Co...co ty tu robisz? Spytał zakłopotany chłopak... -Eeee....musze Ci coś powiedzieć... -We...wejdź. -No dobrze w takim razie chyba już wiesz a ja wiem o tobie... -No....tak trudno się nie zgodzić... -W takim razie co my z tym zrobimy? Przecież nie mamy nawet naszych mocy a Władca Ciem rośnie w siły! -Wiem.Myślałem nad tym i myśle że powinniśmy zrobić jakąś półapkę. -No co ty nie powiesz... -Marinette czy między nami coś się zmieni? -Nie....nie wiem... Marionetka* -Marionetko wynagrodze Cię za to że wykonałaś zadanie...Oto lalka Adriena oraz Marinette... -Dziękuje Władco Ciem.. Właśnie wtedy cały świat może pogrążyć ciemność... -Marinette wróć do życia! W tej samej chwili Marinette i Adrien* -Marinette co się z tobą dzieje?! -Nie wiem! Ale musisz powstrzymać mnie i Władce Ciem! -Marinette nie! Wtedy Marinette przeminila się w biedronkę ale nie czerwoną w czarne kropki ale w białą w czarne kropki... Marionetka* -Adrien wróć do życia! W tych słowach wszystko się zmieniło... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania